


Smuts deal with it

by Cherryplasy11



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I am way to lazy to put all of the names, M/M, Multi, Rose - Freeform, deadloxMC - Freeform, setosorcerer - Freeform, skydoesmincraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: The NAME





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut book if no like leave b——

Kermitkips   
:P

3rd POV   
Kermit woke up and felt long green hair on his or her shoulders when she looked down she found a surprise she had breast’s she wasn’t flat.

She ran too the bathroom and saw that she had turned into a girl she covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream but how (a potion) did she turn into a girl.

Two blue hands slammed right beside her and made her jump the frog turned around and saw her friend who was a Mudkiper she sighed in relief as it wasn’t some intruder.

“Husky you scared me” she said/laughed her clothes where way two big and showed way too much skin.

She saw husky smirk she then felt fear though her entire body “H-Husky” she said and tried to back away key word tried.

The Mudkip lunged forward and kissed her in shock her arms where in fronted her hands in a fist and under her chin she felt Husky bring her up on the sink and put his hands on her hips.

Husky’s POV   
I kept my hands on her hips she was in shock I could tell.Rose told me I won’t be able too reverse the effects with out magic but,I don’t really care.I opened my eyes too see her eyes big as in shock.

I pulled back so we could breathe she was breathing heavily I felt her lunged forward and kissed me all I did was smirk and pick her up again and bring her too my room since it was the closest 

I kicked the door shut her arms where around my neck and I moved down too her neck kissing around there I heard her moan softly when I kissed a certain spot .

I smirked against her neck and bit down she moaned very loudly I put my hand against her mouth i went to my bed and I pulled her paints down same with mine and I kissed her on the lips.

I put my hands up her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head she wasn’t wearing a bra so I didn’t have to deal with that I kissed one of her breasts making her moan louder than before 

I grabbed a cloth and put it around her mouth so she can stay quite I did the same to the other one while doing this I pulled her boxers down making her cover her self up with her legs.

I grabbed her legs and pulled them apart I took the gag off and she was panting I took my shirt off and boxers. 

“Suck” I said she grabbed me and kissed the tip and sucked the tip only the tip I grabbed her hair and pushed her down a little bit more.

“I said SUCK.” I snapped and she put more on me in her mouth til I hit the back of her throat as gaged She still had 6-7 more inches she stopped so she can calm down but she still put more of me in her mouth it was going down her throat.

I felt her go up and down gagging along the way “holy shit” I said I was a good 11-13 inches and she is putting all of me in her mouth I felt my release coming “K-Kermi I’m c-close” I said and yanked her hair.

She moaned and that sent pleasure up my spine she went as far as she can go on me “I-I want you swallow all of it” I said she nodded and I came.

Kermit’s POV   
I felt his cum go down my throat I tried to swallow all of it key word tried I pulled up when he was done and coughed up some and some got around my mouth.

I heard a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ “w-what’s the matter” I said “you didn’t swallow” he said “I di-“ I was cut off “not all of it” he said and Picked me up and hovered me over him I shivered.

I felt him lower me down as he entered me I moaned loudly “Q-Quinten” I said as he lowered me to where I’m sitting on his member I was huffing and puffing as I rise my self up and slammed back down moaning.

Husky’s POV  
I felt her Rise up then slamming down a few times but I had enough I pushed her down on the floor and went hard and fast I kissed her making her more quiet than what she would be.

I felt my release coming I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and her legs did the same I felt my self release in her and she released too.

I stayed in her feeling my knot calm down before bursting and going fast again a few times before fully stoping.

I pulled out and I saw a lot of stuff pool out I put her on my bed and I got on the bed too and pulled the covers over us.

“I love you husky” she said “I love you too kermi”I said “And husky did you use protection” she said “Shit...no....” I said “well any way want to sleep *yawn* in” she asked I nodded “*yawn*yes” I said I soon heard soft snoring I sighed and fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Skyvator

Zach’s POV  
I pushed sky up against the wall she put her arms around my neck and turned her head to the side kissing me deeper I smirked at her and I put my knee between her legs you must be wondering how we’re here well it started about 10mins ago:

Sky’s POV  
“Hay,sky” said Zach “what?”I said from the kitchen tonight is are movie night “want to watch ‘Ouija’ “he said I felt shivers go up my spine I don’t like scary movies and Zach I think knows “o-ok” I said I want to cuddle near Zach when a scary part shows because well I like him a lot .

I walked in my short hair bouncing on my shoulders I sat the bowl of popcorn down on the table and sat on the couch and Ouija Is a paranormal movie (is it) and I HATE paranormal movies they scare me the most.

1 hour and 30 minuets in the movie 

Still sky’s POV   
I was curled up in a ball getting ready to cry the fucking girl killed about 2 people already I was shivering a blanket was around me ‘how can Zach not be scared during this’ I thought.

Zach’s POV  
I saw Sky shivering I felt bad I did this so I can show her I can protect her and maybe ask her to be my girlfriend I sighed and put my arm around her pulling her up I think she didn’t care because she just hugged me.

2 hours and 5 minuets in the movie  
Zach POV   
She had her head in my side I had my arm around her shoulders when we finished the movie she was a sleep ‘wow fast sleeper’ I thought.

Sky’s POV  
I pretended that I was a sleep I felt my back hit my bed I think it was my bed because I felt the bed shift and Zach mumbled something before I felt him push against my lips i mentally smirked and kissed back and opened my eyes I saw his surprised eyes his irises was big I put my arms around his neck 

I felt him smirk before picking me up and I put my feet on the ground and was pushed up against the wall and his leg went in between my legs I felt myself moan as he circled it.

Back to the present   
Sky’s POV   
I felt him take my Sweat pants off a blush went across my cheeks as I felt his hands go up my shirt not caring I brought my hands down to his jeans unbuttoning and in zipping them.

We pulled away to breathe I unconsciously pulled his pants down and he went back to kissing me and undone my bra I pulled it off my arms and felt him massage them I started to moan louder as he moved down to my neck.

He bit and sucked there finding my sweet spot I felt my hands go up to his shirt and took it off of him he done the same to me and I instantly covered my top half.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall “you beautiful don’t cover your self” he said and picked me back up and put me on the bed gently I brought him back down to kiss me I pushed him on his back and pulled his boxers down.

His erection sprung free and I gaped at it but not for long I licked the tip and went up and down on it he was groaning and moaning I smiled and I put my lips around the tip and a ran my tongue over the tip and tasted pre-cum.

I bobbed my head up and Down taking in a inch at a time I felt the tip hit the back of my throat I gagged. “Hay take it slow.ok?” He said I nodded and bobbed my head and what I couldn’t get in my mouth I stroked.

I felt him grab a fist full of my hair I moaned and that sent vibrations up his spine I lightly rubbed my teeth up his shaft making him groan louder.

“S-Sk-Sky I’m coming” he said as I felt sticky liquid go down my throat I tried to swallow it all but I pulled up and coughed up some I was breathing heavily I felt him switch us now I was bottom.

Zach’s POV  
I smirked at how helpless she looked I went down and pull her underwear down she quickly used her legs to cover her self I smirked at this she’s shy and obviously has never done this before.

I pushed her legs apart and started to rub her clit gently I heard he started to moan softly but I sped up making her moan louder and her blush witch is a golden color got more darker in coloration.

I soon was eating her out her moans where loud very loud to be specific I looked up only to see her head to the side, her moans where loud,and she was breathing heavily I finished eating her out and when I got back up I saw that she was breathing heavily.

I put my self at her entrance she nodded and I pushed in she moaned very loud and threw her head back I groaned at the tightness ‘yup definitely a virgin’ I thought so am I so this is new to me.

I moved my hips back and forth “f-fuck” she moaned I was surprised at this but I just smirked I picked up my speed a little bit soon I hit something “FUCK” she shouted I knew the guys would be home soon so I started to thrust I saw blood I immediately stop worried that I hurt her.

Sky’s POV  
I felt him stop I opened my eyes he looked worried I realized when it’s a girls first time they bleed for a week or so 

“Z-Zach I-it’s ok it’s normal for girls” he nodded “let me know if I hurt you” he said I nodded I liked how he was consented about my safety.

I put my arms around his neck bringing him down too kiss me I felt him go back to the speed he was at and I soon felt my release coming.

“Z-Zach I’m about to come soon” I said “s-same” he said I nodded and I felt him come in me and I came on him he thrusted a few more times making his and my cum mixed together leek out of me.

I felt him pull out and put me on his chest we were breathing heavily I soon fell asleep with a faint I love you.

Morning

Zach POV  
“Ha told ya you owe me 20.58$ Dan” shouted A feminine voice said I’m guessing it’s Kelly’s voice I groaned and threw a pillow at her “ow what the fuck” she shouted.

Then something hit me we didn’t use protection fuck (well Zach your going to be a father)

Sky gave birth to a young boy and they named him Charley.


	3. Merome

Merome  
Fem!mitch 

Mitch was pushed into the closet of the hall way when she saw who it was it was her boyfriend Jerome.

“The hell Jerome”she said she was wearing a short skirt because of the school uniform with out any tights only short shorts,black shoes,a white vest with a red tie and navy blue dress shirt,and a bow in her hair.

All Jerome did was smirked and kissed her it was the last day of school for 12th graders and they were leaving the assembly and she was walking with Jerome at the time.

He put his hand on her left thigh she got into shock as she felt him rub up and down gripping it making her moan.

Jerome was wearing a black dress coat,black dress pants,dress shoes,and a white dress shirt. He took off her skirt and saw that she was wearing shorts he just smirked and continued what he was doing before.

Mitch reached up and in did his buttons for his coat he pulled back and pulled it off while Mitch pulled off his tie for her hair making it fall to her shoulders.

He took her skirt off and saw the red and black checkered panties he rubbed her through the fabric allowing her too moan softly.

he grabbed a piece of cloth a rag and tied it around her mouth so she could stay quite while he did this she took off the belt that held his paints up.

He took her vest/coat off along with her shirt she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them after she took them off of him she got up and took his dress shirt off too 

They still had there socks and shoes on as she was he took her bra off witch was the same as the panties red and black checkered.

His boxer where a gray he pulled his member out off the boxers witch was about 13inches he took off the gag and Mitch went to work pleasuring him.

She took him all the way in her mouth som going down her throat when it did she started to gag as it was going down her ducking throat.

Jerome’s POV 

She was on her knees as she was sucking me off I loved the feeling of her gagging and swallowing air around me I grabbed her hair and pushed her on me further making her gag.

I felt my release coming and it was coming fast I pushed her down all the way (do you know da way) I came In her hot and slick mouth she coughed some up.i pulled my boxers down fully

I grabbed her Breasts that where counseled by the bra I reached my hand back be hind her and unclipped it I pulled it off and bit one of them 

I heard her moan a little loud I pulled back and put the gag back on her to quiet her down she was wet by then I pulled her panties down throwing with the rest of her clothing.

I put a finger in her making her moan a word inaudible I’m guessing it’s Master because she has that kink and she knows I like that kind of thing.

I put three in and scissored them I had four in her I went in my book bag taking out some lube and coated my self in it I pull her up and slapped her butt making her moan louder than before in to the gag.

I pushed all the way in making me groan and her moan I panted she was so tight around me it felt like her mouth but better.

I gripped her making a hand mark on her ‘calming’ her “you like that don’t you” I said dirty talk “your my little s**t aren’t you” I said she nodded her head I smirked and went faster,harder,and deeper.

I switched us she was on the wall,back arched,drooling and some gripping the wall I grabbed ahold of her short hair and pulled her up.

“ti piace, vero?” I said she threw her head back moaning loudly “ti piace quando ti scopo brutalmente” I said in Italian I felt my selfs release coming.

I felt her come around me and that sent me over the edge I noticed some leaking out of her I pulled out she passed out from her being tired. 

I untied the rag from her mouth and it was soaked I threw it in my bag as I redressed her and doing the same for me I picked he up as she put her arms around my neck Holding on.

“Ti amo, Mitch” I said and took her to my place ‘good thing I live alone’ I thought as I took her too my room and put. Over sized hoodie on her instead of the uniform.

I took my shirt and pants off and put my pajama pants on I jumped in bed in put the covers over us I was in my baca form making us. Little more warmer.

As I was about to drift off to sleep as something hit me ‘FUCK I FORGOT TO USE PROTECTION’ I thought.

Mitch gave birth to a little girl name Ella.


End file.
